At Three in the Morning
by TinyFlame4
Summary: Fluffy-ish Germany and Italy, human names included. Germany is confused when Italy asks to do something most wouldn't even think about at 3 in the morning... Implied relationship, well for Germany anyway because Italy's always like that...


Annoying Author's Note that isn't all that important: So this is an older story that I wrote for a friend as a Christmas as she is a HUGE Gerita fan... I'm not, so forgive me if they are out of character (but I personally think that I did alright)...

Now for a Lame disclaimer... hmmm... I can't think of one... Anyone willing to share a lame disclaimer with me? Until then I think it goes without saying that I don't own Hetalia no matter how much I want to...

Okay... I think that's about it...

* * *

"Germany? Can we go outside?"

The German, whom was fairly used to the bubbly Italians usual antics, was quite unsure of the request. This was mostly due to the fact that it was 3am and it was easily below zero as it was the dead of winter and the land was covered in snow.

"No"

Feliciano gave a small pout but was not about to let a simple "no" stop him.

"Ve ~ Let's go outside!"

By this time, the overly zealous man began jumping on Ludwig, whom happened to be in his very warm bed.

"No. Quit jumping on me and go to sleep."

"Not until Germany goes outside with me!"

Ludwig was beginning to weigh his options. He could stay inside and attempt to go back to sleep regardless of the hyper Italian; or he could just go outside to appease said Italian and most likely get to sleep sooner. Sighing in resignation, Germany got out of his comfortable, warm, inviting bed, much to his dismay.

"Fine, but dress appropriately. It is very cold outside."

"Yay!"

***

Ludwig pulled his large jacket in tighter to his body, still quite unsure of why Feliciano would want to be outside in the cold. He couldn't really ask him being as the Italian had run ahead with more energy than should be physically possible at such an ungodly hour. Really, nobody should be this boisterous at 3 in the morning.

"Ve ~ Germany! Isn't this fun?"

Ludwig thought of many, many answers to this question; none of them being "fun". But before he even had time to say any of them, Feliciano had skipped back to him, took one of his gloved hands into his two bare ones, and looked up at the deeply chilled blonde. It was just too much.

"Sure."

"Guess what Germany!"

The German in question groaned inwardly. What could it possibly be? Did he really even want to know? He doubted it, but then again he didn't have too many options to consider. It was usually pasta.

"What?"

Feliciano completely halted their slow progression down the path they had been on and turned to directly face Ludwig. He took up both of the German's hands, missing the blush the crept up already cold-redden cheeks.

"It stopped snowing and you can see the WHOLE sky!"

"Oh."

That was very unexpected, especially due to the fact that Italy was being serious, well as close as it got for him.

"Oh?"

The Italian was obviously unimpressed by the German's statement. How was he supposed to respond? Ludwig tore his eyes off of Feliciano and up to the sky.

It was an impeccably clear night. Every single star twinkled brightly and a perfect crescent moon shone above them. Even the common pines dusted with snow made the night that much more picturesque. The only flaw to be found about them were the small clouds formed from their every exhale.

"Um… It's quite pretty?"

Ignoring the uncertainty of the statement, the Italian rushed into a deep embrace with the German, whom was dazed at the sudden closeness.

"I knew Germany would like it!"

"Yes you did."

The hug was warm inside and out. He let the oddly warm Italian warm his frigid frame but the closeness and the fact that it was HIS Italian warmed Ludwig's heart. Awkwardly, Germany returned the embrace, not that Feliciano noticed the uneasiness of it.

Quite suddenly, the Italian gave a muffled yawn into the German's shirt then looked up at him contentedly.

"Ve ~ I'm sleepy Germany!"

"Let's go home then."

Hand in hand, the pair began their return to the warm, inviting bed…

"Germany, can we have pasta for breakfast?"

* * *

Another Pointless Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it! Lots of love for all of those who read this! ^^ (Un-beta-ed so feel free to correct it, or be my beta [alright I'm done soliciting...])


End file.
